


Innuendos

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster has other means of ensuring Loki's obedience.





	Innuendos

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: I would like to request Thor finding out about Lokis relationship with the Grandmaster. Like maybe Valkyrie casually metions somthing about it and Thors like what????

“I dunno. He’s gonna be fine if you leave him here on Sakaar. He’s pretty well set up.” Thor frowns, glancing at his brother, and Loki gives him a  _warm_  smile, shifting slightly in his bonds. He has no doubt his brother could break free at any moment, but Loki seems content to stay chained up for now, and that only makes Thor all the more  _suspicious_.

“Why hasn’t he got an obedience disc?” Bruce asks.

“My obedience is assured in other ways,” Loki says mildly, and Thor furrows his eyebrows and narrows his eyes. 

“That’s very cryptic of you, Loki. What exactly is that meant to mean?” Loki arches an eyebrow. Thor glances to Valkyrie, who is staring at him, her hands on her hips. Even Bruce is eyeing Thor with confusion on his face, his lips parted. “What?”

“He’s always been rather slow,” Loki says, to Bruce and Valkyrie instead of Thor himself. “Do forgive him.”

“I am not  _slow_ ,” Thor snaps. “What? Is it a chip? A necklace? An amulet? Some sort of  _insert_?”

“Oh, yes, indeed,” Loki agrees. “A sort of insert. A very long one.” Thor winces at this description, sympathy showing on his face.

“Well, what’s it made of?”

“ _Steel_ ,” Loki says, dragging out the sibilant “s”, and Bruce lets out a choking sound, drinking greedily from a glass of water he grabs at from the side. 

“Well,” Thor says. “Can it be used to track you?”

“Not unless it has seen some enhancements since last I laid eyes on it,” Loki replies. Thor leans in slightly, his mouth down turned in a frown, and he eyes his brother with the smallest amount of concern.

“Did it hurt?”

“Only the first time,” Loki answers.

“The first time?” Thor repeats, and his eyes widen. “You mean you have escaped this means of obedience once before?”

“Oh, countless times,” Loki says. “But he always tracks me down in the end.”

“He uses some sort of lubricant, at least? To ease the insertion?”

“Copious amounts,” Loki agrees gravely. “He’s very gentle, in many ways.”

“ _Thor,”_  Bruce says, emphatically. “He’s talking about… You know.” Thor shares a look with Loki, and as one the two of them begin to laugh, the sound coming low and resonant from within Thor’s belly, coming from his lips easily. It had been an easy deception, playing a two-step of innuendo before Valkyrie and Banner, neither of whom know he or Loki especially well. Thor walks over to his brother, clapping the younger man on the shoulder - it feels good to laugh, even in so  _awful_  a situation, even with Loki’s betrayal weighting heavily on Thor’s awareness. 

“Yes, I do  _know_ , Banner,” Thor says heartily, and for a second, he and Loki are as brothers again, no rift between them, the two of them sharing just this: mirth. And in a flash, it is gone again. There are bigger things at hand. “Come,” Thor says, unchaining his brother. “We must be off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
